Devices for removal of matter clinging to shoes and boots have been heretofore known and/or utilized in many diverse configurations and have also heretofore been mounted on, or utilized in conjunction with, other structures such as skis, vehicles and the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,036, 890,097, 1,212,572, 3,740,072, 3,999,773, 3,976,303, 3,976,304, 3,284,091, and 3,826,518). Some such devices as have been heretofore known and/or utilized have had a scraper portion which is movable between stored and operative positions (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,036, 890,097, 1,212,527 and 3,740,072).
In particular, devices for removal of matter from the soles of ski boots and shoes are known, for example the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,975,036 which is mounted to the upper surface of a ski, is movable between a stored position and an operative position, and includes braces and a catch separately attached to the ski. The catch is utilized to engage a slotted member extending vertically from the scraper to maintain the scraper in the stored position and includes a tab extending from one end thereof depression of which releases the catch. The braces are provided to stop movement of the scraper at the operative position when the catch is released.
Such heretofore known devices have not, however, always proven to be easily installed and utilized, nor have such devices provided for minimum disruption of the structural integrity of the structure to which it is mounted, enhanced safety of a user of such structure, for example by minimizing exposure of projections and edges of the device while the structure is being utilized, and compact maintenance of such devices in a stored position. Thus, while devices for removal of matter from shoes and boots are known, further improvement in such devices could still be utilized.